Shy book writer and undiscovered piano player
by Jadelovemuffin
Summary: A story of Bella being a famous writer and Edward, slowly becoming famous with playing piano at a club. Cannon pairings/ All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Swan** plastered on over a million books printed of my stories, what can I say it's my passion I love it more than anything, well besides my own family. And I couldn't have become so successful without the support from my brother Emmett and Father Charlie, my mom however does not approve of my writings because they say they go against religion.  
When I was just 12 years old my book Aces on Fire became a hit and was sold all over the world and even translated into several different languages, needless to say I'm rich now, but I feel like something is missing. I mean I moved my family that actually cares into a nicer house, I have support, and I have friends but there is just something missing in my life. Oh wait maybe it's a boyfriend, I had one but he ended up cheating on me, so I wrote about him in my book as the first person to die.

Maybe I should explain my book, Aces on Fire is about a group of gamblers who hustle any type of game they can hustles', such as pool, but when they get caught someone comes after them, a WHOLE group of con men and mercenaries hired to hunt down and kill then, so now they're on the run and of course James is the first to die, then well I won't tell the ending but it's pretty cool, I'm very surprised so many copies were sold when I just wanted to write a simple story.

So now here I am, in a coffee house with my book signing, with at least 100 people here if not more. I'm so nervous because this is the first time I get to come in contact with any of my fans. My brother of course was there to calm me down if I got to over worked and he was the "bouncer" in a sense.

First person up, was a blonde haired, blue eyed man, kind of muscular and he had the most serious look on his face (jasper for ya), "Hello Isabella, let me just say one thing," He paused. "I LOVED YOU'RE BOOK!" He said and started jumping up and down like a giddy school girl.

"Well thank you. By the way do you happen to know Alice Brandon?" I asked as I signed his book on the first page.

"Yes she happens to be my girlfriend, why, do you know her?" He asked with a still excited look upon his face.

"Yes she's my best friend. And I have to have a serious talk with her later." I said and he got a scared look on his face.

"Just don't hurt my baby girl." He said and walked out of the coffee shop and to meet Alice, she glanced inside and saw my staring at her.

Then a couple of college kids came up to me and we exchanged a few unimportant words then moved on, then I look up to notice Emmett kissing a beautiful blonde girl.

"EMMETT get to work!" I yelled and he pulled away and blushed as the gorgeous blonde walked up to me,

"Sorry about that."

"That's okay Rose, but he's my protection."

"DIRTY!" She yelled quietly and giggled along with me and I signed her book with a heart and a thanks for caring for my brother.

Then Emmett suggested I take a break and as I was walking up to the counter to get my double chocolate espresso I tripped over my shoe lace and fell into someone's arms.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." I said as I regained balance and brushed myself off, and when I looked up I was met with the most gorgeous pair of dark green eyes staring back at me.

"That's quite alright beautiful, I'm always happy to catch my favorite author." I blushed slightly and looked away. He gently grabbed my chin so I would look at him. "Now don't hide that pretty face that I so desperately want to see." I blush even more and Emmett comes up to find me bright red.

"Oooo Look at blushing Bella!" He laughed very loud and I hit him on the arm. "Owwie! Belly-boo that hurt!" I looked over and say the gorgeous man laughing, but trying to stifle it.

"Brothers are so embarrassing, aren't they? I'm Edward Manson, by the way. Miss Isabella." He said and kissed my hand, which of course made me blush again.

"DOUBLE ESPRESSO COFFEE!" They called over the intercom, Edward got it and handed to me, I looked at him strangely.

"I heard you order it earlier." This time it was his turn to blush and how adorable he looked.

"So are you going to get in line for a signature?" I asked shyly and looked away still blushing.

"That and a number if I may be blessed with it." As he said that Emmett grabbed me and brought me back over to the table to start my signing again and as he grabbed me I almost spilt my coffee all over him in which I would have laughed at. Then about 15-20 into the signing I finally see him, the wonderful Edward Mason, as he handed me his book I got lost in his green eyes, and he finally looks away for a second and I come out of the trance. And I sign his book, _**Isabella Marie Swan, Please call me Bella, with my phone number**_, as I hand the book back to him I blush slightly and he smile at me knowing he got my number out of it.

I sighed in happiness and Emmett ended the book signing there since my hand was getting tired, we went home and I collapsed on the bed looking at my book, and though _**"Thank you my oh so wonderful book for that amazing encounter."**_ Then my phone started ringing…it was a number I didn't know so I answered it,  
"Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous."

A/N: Please review I need good or bad feedback and also my other story is up for adoption and if no one wants it then it's just getting deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

I sighed in happiness and Emmett ended the book signing there since my hand was getting tired, we went home and I collapsed on the bed looking at my book, and though _**"Thank you my oh so wonderful book for that amazing encounter."**_ Then my phone started ringing…it was a number I didn't know so I answered it,  
"Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous." I froze at hearing his voice and got lost in the thought of his green eyes.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, what's up Edward?"

"Oh nothing just talking to the most beautiful girl I know, and laying on my bed thinking. How about you?"

I blushed slightly and hid my face in the pillow. "Thinking about asking this guy to hang out that I met today."

"Oh, and who might this guy be?" He seemed to have a smile in his voice.

"Well his name is Edward and he seems like an amazing guy."

"Oh well I have the perfect place then, meet me at the Twilight club tonight, around 7ish and we can get to know each other."

"Oh, that sounds so fancy, why there though?" I asked shyly, it sounded like fun but it sounded like it could be expensive.

"You'll see at about 8." He chuckled, "See you tonight gorgeous." He said and then hung up, I immediately got up and went to look through my closet and I was throwing clothes all over the place until I found the perfect dress which was the dark blue one that Alice brought me for Christmas and the heels to match, _**ugh heels! Oh well at least he is willing to catch me when I fall.**_

Then I dialed Alice and she answered immediately,

"Emergency now!" I said and she was over in 5 seconds flat.

"What emergency?" She asked frantically.

"I have a date tonight with a sexy man, oh and when we're you going to tell me about your new boyfriend?" I asked sternly.

"Oh well right now while I help you with your make up. Okay so," She turned me so that she could get my makeup on, "my new boyfriend Jasper, you met him during the signing, I just got him yesterday and I was planning on telling you after you're book signing but he wanted a signature so I let him go in by himself… and who is this guy your going out on a date with?"

"Well he was also at the book signing, and when I was going up to get a coffee, I tripped and he caught me and had already ordered my favorite coffee because he had heard me order it earlier and I got lost in his dark green eyes TWICE, and I gave him my number and he called me and asked me out to the Twilight club tonight." I was smiling without even realizing it.

"Well sounds like you're going to have fun tonight. What's his name?"

"Edward Mason." I said and she squealed.

"He is the most AMAZING piano player there is out there, but sadly he hasn't been discovered, no wonder he invited you there! He's playing there tonight and he wants you to hear, you have to let me come."

"Well Alice I was kind of hoping for a night alone for us to get to know each other…" I said quietly.

"Then I'll go with Jasper." She said simply and finished my makeup, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30 so I went to put on the dress that I got out and Alice helped me put on the heels and then Jasper pulled up to take us to the club. We got there right at 7 and Edward was outside greeting people and looking at his watch. I stepped out of the car and he looked right over at me and smiled at me with a crooked smile that looked so amazing on him, I blushed and walked towards him slowly as not to trip and fall into his arms again. He came over to me and held me up, "Now why are you wearing heels like that when you trip over air?" I blushed and softly said,  
"To impress you." He smiled and walked us to the door where I heard soft whispers about us being together. Just then Alice ran in front of us making us stop and she started jumping up and down like a maniac.

"OMG! IT'S SO GREAT TO MEET THE OUTSTANDING PIANO PLAYER!" She said and gently shook his hand when he held it out "Oh and I'm also Bella's best friend so mess with her or break her heart YOU DIE. Understand?"

"Y-yes." He responded with a slightly shaky voice and Alice and Jasper went inside. Edward looked at me strangely and I shook my head as we walked the rest of the way inside.

"So does she hate me or what?" He asked shyly.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just seem me get hurt a lot and she doesn't want it to happen again, especially since she knows where you work." I giggled. "She really thinks you're a great piano player, that's how I found out how famous you were and how much you should get a contract for your music." I smiled at him and he blushed slightly.

"Well I'm not as famous as a certain beautiful girl beside me." I blushed and he led me to a reserved booth. "Why don't you invite your friends up here? There is enough room." He smiled again as I pulled out my cell and texted Alice.

"Well if you're interested, I know a record producer and I can get him to come listen to you." I smiled softly as Edward just looked into my eyes like he was trying to read me when Jasper and Alice walked up.

"Well hey you two love birds." Alice said as she slid in beside me with Jasper beside her.

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Good/Bad? Needs improvement?**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"Well if you're interested, I know a record producer and I can get him to come listen to you." I smiled softly as Edward just looked into my eyes like he was trying to read me when Jasper and Alice walked up.

"Well hey you two love birds." Alice said as she slid in beside me with Jasper beside her.

"Well this is different; I've never been so high off the original dance floor in here. Thanks Edward." She smiled at him as a waitress came by.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be taking your orders." She said politely holding her note pad.

"Well I'll have a Sex on the Beach." Edward says and winks at me.

"I'll have a Spider's Kiss." I say nervously.

"We'll just have a coke." Jasper says.

"Going Halloween are we Bella? Well I guess from the way you act sometimes I can see why." I said and Jessica came back with the drinks making sure to bend more over the table then she needed to….It made Alice and I slightly jealous.

"Bella that looks amazing." Edward says staring at my drink (pic going to be on my profile) as Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement. I smiled and took a drink, it had been so long since I had one of these and I was missing them. Just then California Girls by Katy Perry came on and Alice and Jasper went down to dance along to it.

"So your friends seem pretty fun." He smiled.

"Yea but they can be annoying. So how is your sex on the beach working out for you?" I winked at him and he chuckled.

"I don't know you want to go have some right now?" We both giggled.

"So tell me more about yourself." I smiled.

"Well I'm in college studying to be a doctor and I work here. I live with an adopted family because my mother and father died after I was born and the doctor there was nice enough to adopt me."

"I'm so sorry." I said sadly and gave him a hug from the side.

"Its okay, my new family love me very much and they said that me living with them is what my parents would have wanted. And right now I'm on a date with a beautiful and talented writer." He smiled down at me and I blushed lightly and took a sip of my drink.

"Now tell me about you." He smiled at me.

"Well I wrote my book when I was 12 and my mother didn't accept it so she disowned me as her daughter, so now I live with my dad and brother, which I don't mind because they rock, and they support me." I said and took another sip of my drink.

Just then a slow song came on and Edward stood up and reached out for my hand, which I took and he lead me down to the dance floor slowly. When we get out to the dance floor he slowly guides me along with the song and I rest my head on his shoulder and start to think that he's the only guy who hasn't tried to get me into bed seriously by now, maybe this one will actually care about my feelings and care about me. We keep dancing along to the beat in our head for about 3 or 4 more songs and then we went off to the side to rest for a second and when I looked at him he was staring at me, he looked down at his watch and it was about 7:50.

"Well as much as I don't want to leave you, it's about time for me to go to work so I shall be seeing you at about 9 if that is okay?" He asked kindly.

"Sure I'll be up in our booth with my friends probably."

"Great I'll see you then." He came over and hugged me with a gentle kiss on my cheek which made me blush deep red and he smile and walked behind the stage. I went back up to the booth where Alice and Jasper we're and they saw that I was blushing and both giggled. I went over and sat beside them.

"Is Edward about to start playing?"

"Yea, we're going to meet back up at about 9 o'clock." I smiled and took some more of my drink.

"Well that is good." Then Edward came out wearing a tux and sat down at the piano and began to make an announcement.

"This is to a wonderfully gorgeous girl I met today that I've been working on in my head all day, so if it has mistakes I'm sorry." And he started playing…his fingers gliding gently over the keys as he played a wonderful tune that was very musical and made me blush slightly.

A/N: I know this one is a bit short but I had to cut it short because I was having problems with my head. So read and review and if you do I'll mention you in my next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

"This is to a wonderfully gorgeous girl I met today that I've been working on in my head all day, so if it has mistakes I'm sorry." And he started playing…his fingers gliding gently over the keys as he played a wonderful tune that was very musical and made me blush slightly.

Alice and Jasper went down to dance and I watched Edward play his piano and as I was staring he looked up and smiled at me.

"You know he's only with you because he can't have me." I turned to see Jessica and saw her eyeing my with an smirk on her face.

"Well while he can't have you, I'll enjoy being with him." I have her polite smile and took a sip of my drink. Then after she walked away I rolled my eyes and looked back at Edward who was now focusing on his playing and I watched him imagining him singing to me while playing the piano, to bad I can't be down there beside him to really mess with Jessica. I smirked evilly and walked down to the dance floor to find Alice, who was still dancing with Jasper, so I sat at a table down there and waited for them, I must have had an evil look in my eyes because Alice ran over and grabbed my hands,

"So what have we planned?"

"Well that bimbo Jessica said that Edward was only with me because he can't have her, so I'm thinking that Edward and I kiss right in front of her to make her go insane." Alice and I giggled while Jasper shook his head and smiled.

I looked down at my cell and it was already almost 9 o'clock and I smiled and looked up at Edward who was trying to focus in on where I was which I was sort of hidden behind a set of stair and I was watching him and smiling as I planned it out in my head. First, I was going to go back up and say my drink was my 3rd and start flirting with him and acting like I was drunk. Second, I would start whispering things in his ear to let him know I'm acting that was to make Jessica jealous. Then third, if he didn't mind I was going to kiss him right in front of her. I laughed lightly to myself and went back up to the table and asked for a new drink.

She brought it to me just as Edward was coming up to greet me and I made my eyes look like they were glazed over slightly and she walked by him running her hand along his chest and I just smiled a small smile at him. He looked at me and slid in beside me, I cuddled up next to him as Jessica brought him his next drink. Then I leaned over and whispered in his ear,  
"Just go along with what I'm about to do okay?" He gently nodded and smiled then whispered in my ear, "Jessica said I was only with you because I can't have her?" I nodded and he chuckled as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Edward thank you for bringing me here, I've never felt this relaxed before today." I said as Jessica walked by and he looked down at me and I got lost in his green eyes, he must have seen Jessica walk by out of the corner of his eyes because before I knew it he was kissing me, the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I saw Jessica stomp away and I was to mesmerized by the kiss that I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't even muster up a wow.

"Well, I think she thinks that we're going to be together for longer then she thinks." He chuckled and I shook my head and giggled while blushing and I looked away. Just then a fan came up and asked me for my autograph so I signed their book and went back to Edward. He seemed to be lost in his own deep thoughts and I picked up my drink and took a couple of sips. _**I love this drink! **_I thought as Alice and Jasper came up, to hang out for a little while.

"Well, actually I was about to invite Bella back to my place for some 20Q and Janga." I looked at him strangely and he winked at me.

"Oh that's fine, but is it still okay if we're up here?" Alice asked slightly nervously.

"Yea, sure thing." He smiled and helped me out of the booth and down the stairs, then outside to his car. It was a seemingly new silver Volvo, he held open my door and helped me inside, and then he gently closed the door and went to his side of the car and got in easy and turned it on. He looked over at me then leaned over the middle seat and kissed me lightly. I blushed as he backed out and started to drive back to his place, I blushed more thinking about what his place would be like and what would happen tonight.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" He winked at me again and smiled as he watched the road, I silently stared out of the window trying to forget my nervousness and just keep my thoughts to myself, which wasn't working so well…

"So what compelled you to play piano?" I blurted out before I could think and I covered my mouth and blushed.

"Well I have always thought that piano music was so beautiful so it inspired me to write piano music." He smiled as he drove. Just then he stopped at a HUGE Victorian house with at least 2 stories and enough for 2 more people in the attic, my jaw just dropped and he giggled getting out and coming over to my side to help me out.

A/N: Well….what do you guys think? I know this chapter is kind of suckish but I'm trying my best :D so plllleeeaaassseeee review!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

"Well I have always thought that piano music was so beautiful so it inspired me to write piano music." He smiled as he drove. Just then he stopped at a HUGE Victorian house with at least 2 stories and enough for 2 more people in the attic, my jaw just dropped and he giggled getting out and coming over to my side to help me out. I took in a deep breath and looked up at Edward and got out by myself and giggled at him, he then took my hand and led us up to the front porch where he gently kissed my cheek before leading me inside. I looked around expecting a bunch of stuff but all I saw was normal living room stuff.

"And yes, all of this is mine. Mainly because I'm planning on adopting some kids, and as long as I have this house there is plenty of room for them to stay here." He blushed slightly and I smiled. _**He's so sweet and adorable, how did I end up with this great of a man? **_I asked myself in my head, just then Edward picked me up and carried me over to the couch and threw me down and went to sit in a chair beside the couch. My dress was riding up so I had to get up in a hurry, which I did, and surprisingly I didn't get hurt. He came over and sat beside me wrapping his arms around me.

"So Miss. Swan, what gave you the inspiration to write your wonderful book?" He looked down at me and I giggled at how serious he looked.

"Well, my step dad is in a gang and I think it's wrong." I answered and smiled, then my mom flashed into my head and I swallowed hard.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked me sensing my pain.

"Sure what do you have?" I asked and he looked at me, then got up and went over to his huge TV case and pulled out the modern version of Romeo and Juliet. I glared at him and he just gave me a crooked smile and went to put it in.

"I hate this version of the movie, and I loathe Leonardo Decaprio." (I really do sorry!)

"Exactly, you're not supposed to actually watch the movie." He smiled at me and I giggled. Then he reached under his coffee table and got out a 20Q ball and told me to play while he got "set up." I looked at him and he smiled and walked into another room.

Then before I knew it I was being tackled by a giant bear (Emmett) and for once I couldn't push him off and he was suffocating me. Then he got up and skipped, yes skipped off into another room.

I got up and walked over to the other room to see my BROTHER and Edward doing something around a table, it looked strange but I waited there slightly until Edward started walking my way, in which case I tried to turn, run, and make it to the couch but I ended up falling on my face. Edward helped me up and was blushing slightly.

"What?" I asked simply.

"Well….uh forget it, it's nothing." I looked at him suspiciously as he walked me into the room, Emmett was in front of a wooden table and grinning like an idiot, I raised an eyebrow and he moved, he has set up a game of Janga. I looked up at Edward and he grinned at me.

"Told you." He smiled his normal crooked smile.

"Eddiebear! Can I playyy?" Emmett whined out as Edward looked down at me asking for permission. I nodded and sat at one end of the table as Emmett sat beside me and Edward sat across from me. I went first and carefully pulled out a block from the middle, I hadn't realized that I'd been holding my breath so I let it out slowly.

A/N : I'm sooooo sorry, I hope you still want to read the story, but right now I'm going through a lot. I'll update but does anyone have any ideas? ill love you forever :D


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"Eddiebear! Can I playyy?" Emmett whined out as Edward looked down at me asking for permission. I nodded and sat at one end of the table as Emmett sat beside me and Edward sat across from me. I went first and carefully pulled out a block from the middle, I hadn't realized that I'd been holding my breath so I let it out slowly.

"MY TURN!" Emmett yelled as he hit the table nearly making it fall over but luckily we stopped the table in time and Emmett reached up and pulled on from the top. Then Edward casually reached over and pulled one from the very bottom and was just as graceful as ever, so I decided to pull from the bottom…I went slow since I have a tendency to knock stuff over. Now the bottom of the tower was only supported by one block.

"Oh F*** this!" Emmett yelled and knocked them all over making it topple as he walked out of the house.

"Were you planning that?" I looked at Edward suspiciously and smiled.

"No, of course not." He smiled that crooked grin of his that made me just melt and I went over and sat on his lap.

"And why did you?" I gently kissed his lips.

"Because I didn't want him to get suspicious." He smiled again and he started running a finger up my leg. "Soooo, what do you want-" Just as he was talking, my phone went off, I glanced at it to see it was my dad.

"I gotta take this." I smiled at him sheepishly and flipped open my phone.

(Phone Convo: Bella's side only) (if requested I'll put both sides up)

Hello?

Uh, yea sure. But I got to let Edward know.

Bring him with me?

Is this a prank?

Okay, we'll be there in a few…

Love you too, bye.

(End phone convo)

"Uhm, Edward, my dad said he wants us at my house immedietly…I don't know why but we need to go, it sounded urgent." He took my hand and led me outside to help me in the car and drove me to my house.

We got there and walked inside only to see my editor, I looked at my dad confused to see him jumping up and down.

"Hey Jessy." I said and Dad sat down beside her. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Bella." Dad said confirming my suspicions.

"So you two are dating?" Edward asked.

"And my new book got published."

"That's great Bella." Edward said and pulled me in for a kiss.

A/N: ANNNND that's it, I'm sorry, IDEAS AND REVIEWS PLEEEASE! I'LL LOVE YOU! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

We got there and walked inside only to see my editor, I looked at my dad confused to see him jumping up and down.

"Hey Jessy." I said and Dad sat down beside her. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Bella." Dad said confirming my suspicions.

"So you two are dating?" Edward asked.

"And my new book got published."

"That's great Bella." Edward said and pulled me in for a kiss. As we kissed it felt like a million fireworks went off around the room and I was dizzy when Edward pulled back, I was blushing slightly and he smiled at me, of course making me blush more.

"You'll make a great blushing bride" Edward whispered in my ear making me blush even more.

"Gosh Bella, you're a blush fest over there." My editor Jessy said and smiled as she kissed my dad on the cheek. She was such a good person, I'm glad that he's finally getting over my mom and moving on. Mom, once again my mind travels back to her, I guess a look on my face gave me away so Edward kissed my cheek.

"Can I stay over at Alice's? She wants to dress me up like a little Barbie doll," I smiled. "and I figured you two could use some alone time." I giggled as both Jessy and my dad blushed.

"Yes Bella." He said. "Thank you." He mouthed afterward still a bit red from my joke. I went up the stairs and heard Edward following behind, no doubt making sure I didn't fall back. We went up the stairs and into my room and before I knew it I was on my bed pinned down with a very sexy guy over me kissing my neck, knowing what he was thinking I rolled us over and pinned him down. After teasing him a bit by leaving little bites on his neck I got up and got a bag so that I could pack a change of clothes, a bathing suit, and any toiletries that I might need.

I went over to my dresser and opened my top drawer slowly as I listened to Edward's movements, I heard him sit up, I looked in a speculated which to pick, there was the green, pink, black, dark blue, and a purple set. I looked back at him and remembered that he said that dark blue was the best color on me, so I grabbed that set, making sure he got a glimpse and put them in my bag. Suddenly he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and he seemed to be breathing hard. I giggled and gently removed his arms and walked into my closet, I saw a purple dress with black flats and grabbed them, even though Alice would probably already have an outfit picked out for me. I also grabbed a casual dress and a pair of jeans and a cute shirt.

"Bella, honey…you know that no matter what you wear I'm always going to be thinking about what's under." He showed me his crooked smile and I thought I saw his eyes smolder, as I looked into those forest green eyes I got lost in them, like a little kid in a candy store. (Good similie? :/)

"Bella! We're going out for a while, if you're not home when we get back then I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie yelled up the steps bringing me out of my trance making me blush.

"Okay Dad!" I replied because if I didn't he would get the wrong idea and go insane, what he didn't know is that after we went out clubbing, that I was going back to Edward's house, that thought made me blush.

A/N: I'm so sorry you guys! I want to thank those who will read this even though its been forever and also I wanted to ask all my fans, should I turn the rating into M and make this a lemon story, because you know I'm just that perverted. I also have some new fanfiction ideas…no nesscicarily for twilight but I'm reading a series and I've got a great fanfic idea that I want to try out, message me or review if you want me to make an A/N to show ideas and please rate this story, I really need some feedback if I want to continue this story, also for any of those out there who do editing, I could use one :D anyway please read and review! PLEASE! I'm BEGGING!

Love Emmettscuddlebear


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

"Bella! We're going out for a while, if you're not home when we get back then I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie yelled up the steps bringing me out of my trance making me blush.

"Okay Dad!" I replied because if I didn't he would get the wrong idea and go insane, what he didn't know is that after we went out clubbing, that I was going back to Edward's house, that thought made me blush.

I grabbed my bag and Edward led me down the stairs and out to his car, I smiled as he held open the door for me. He hurriedly got in and drove me to Alice's house. She was standing outside waiting for me and came over to the door and opened it before Edward could get over to it.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA!" She said as she jumped up and down like her normal pixie like self.

"Alice! Calm Down!" I yelled as I walked over to Edward who kissed me deeply. I'm guessing he was going to miss me a lot.

"You be safe and don't let Alice torture you too much. That's Emmett's job." He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'll meet up with you girls later."

Alice then continued to drag me in with all of the energy she had in that little body of hers, she dragged me up the stairs and when we got to the top I tripped on the last step and fell. When I got up Alice screamed and I started to feel dizzy, I reached up to feel under my nose to feel a small stream of blood coming from my nose with a slight pain in the middle of my nose.

"Bella, I think your nose is broken!" So she ran down the stairs, me following slowly. We both went outside and went out to her new yellow Porsche and she drove like hell to the hospital. When we got there, she went inside and started yelling about how she wanted to see a doctor named Carlisle and when the nurse said no she sat on the floor and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"ALICE SHUT UP!" I heard a masculine voice yell, suddenly she got up and giggled.

"Hi! I was looking for you." She smiled and pulled me over to him. "I think poor Bella-Boo here broke her nose."

"Bella? I've heard that name before…" He trailed off as he thought about it.

"She's a famous book author! She wrote your new favorite book…Aces on Fire?"

"Oh and Edward has mentioned her…."

A/N: And I'm stopping there! I know, you hate me but I just…I was reading back through the chapters and this story kinda sucks, so now I need feed back. Re-do or just give up on the story all together? Please R&R.

Love Emmettscuddlebear


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

"ALICE SHUT UP!" I heard a masculine voice yell, suddenly she got up and giggled.

"Hi! I was looking for you." She smiled and pulled me over to him. "I think poor Bella-Boo here broke her nose."

"Bella? I've heard that name before…" He trailed off as he thought about it.

"She's a famous book author! She wrote your new favorite book…Aces on Fire?"

"Oh and Edward has mentioned her…."

"Edward?!" I didn't mean for that to come out so shocked but it still did.

"Yeah, he's went on about you since he got that book signed…can't imagine while." He said the last part sarcastically and chuckled. He then sat me down in front of him and started examining my nose, he tried to feel from my root of my nose making me wince with pain, then he continued down onto the tip and the lower he got the less it hurt.

"Now Bella, this will probably hurt a lot. Try not to move and we'll be okay. Got it?" I nodded slightly and he gripped my nose near the middle with his thumb and forefinger putting it back into place. I screamed from the pain and tears started rolling down my eyes, he grabbed the bandage and a tissue. First he put the bandage over my nose and then he started wiping the tears under my eyes.

"I-is it o-over?" I stuttered out through the lump in my throat.

"Yes Bella. Now you're going to have to keep that bandage on for at least 24 hou-"

"BUT DADDY! WE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO OUT TONIGHT!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Alice, maybe you can have a little party over here instead? We can't have too much excitement for this little one." He patted me on the head and walked into the kitchen.

Alice frantically dialed everyone's number and told them there was a change of plans due to an incident and for everyone to come over to her house in their pjs with a change of clothes and a swimsuit. Now since I didn't have anything 'Alice acceptable' she ended up getting her wish of getting to dress me up which included a pair of the shortest shorts I've ever worn and a tank top that said "girls just wanna have fun". Emmett came down stairs with only pj pants on, parading around like he was some type of super model off of America's Next Top Model so Alice and I started cheering him on. When Edward got there he knocked and Emmett went over to the door, when the door was opened Edward was shocked.

"Oh hey Eddie, you want a lap dance?" Emmett paused and winked. "Only $100 for you bad boy." Emmett sauntered away and me and Alice we're on the couch giggling as Edward walked over to be and started looking over my face and making sure I was okay.

"Oh Belly-Boo! Those are some pretty short shorts! Are you trying to get laid tonight?!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen making me blush 12 shades redder and Edward's eyes raked over what I was wearing and lightly growled in my ear so only I could hear it.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled. "Sorry Bella." She said then walked out of the room.

"God Bella." Edward growled and pulled me onto his lap. "Alice just likes to torture me huh?" He said and then started kissing my neck leaving little nibbles. His nibbles started to get harder as Rose and Jasper walked in.

"Woah Bella! Get some!" Jasper yelled and both Edward and I blushed at that one.

"Well that's everyone! Let's get this party started." She went over to the light switch and turned it off….

A/N: END! I know you guys are mad but I'm going to try and update every 2 weeks now. Unless someone has more time?


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay guys so I have lost interest in the way I was writing this story so I'm redoing it! So I'm going to rewrite my 9 chapters and make them at least 600 words long then I'm going to post a new chapter.

I'm really sorry. I LOVE YOU


End file.
